Desperate
by Zxyu00
Summary: Heero has a battle between Relena and his alcohol addiction. Chaos ensues.


Desperate  
  
By: Me  
  
He slowly slipped out of his side of the bed, making sure not to wake the female on the other side up. The crickets no longer chirped at this hour so nothing would deafen a sound that he made. He slowly walked over to the woman that he loved dearly and knelt down to look at her hand, which was sticking out from under the blanket.  
  
"Relena, my dear," he slowly whispered," I am sorry but I need this ring."  
  
Just a week ago, Heero had proposed to the girl who he had loved, Relena. He had gotten her an extraordinary diamond ring made by a friend of his up in the colonies. It had cost him a great fortune but he was willing to spend all the money in the world for love, 'cause all you need is love.  
  
He slowly held onto her hand while slipping the ring off with his other hand and slipping it into his jacket pocket. His fiancée barely stirring as he gave a sigh of relief that he hadn't disturbed her slumber. He stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. He slowly pulled it open and winced when he remembered the loud squeaking sound the door made.  
  
Relena stirred and looked up at her husband to be.  
  
"Heero, honey," she said groggily as she assumed the figure by the doorway was Heero,"where are you going?"  
  
Heero began contemplating a good excuse and finally said," I'm off to get something for you my dear."  
  
"At 2 in the morning?" she replied, expecting an answer  
  
"To tell you the truth," he said, lying through his teeth,"I need to go out to get some fresh air, get back to sleep."  
  
Accepting his lame excuse, Relena lay down and tuned out all the surrounding noises. Giving a sigh of relief, Heero went downstairs and exited the front door.  
  
"YOU'RE FIRED". The words ringed in Heero's ears. He had recently lost his job as a military advisor for speaking out against his superiors. He had sworn to give up fighting to live a life of harmony with his wife to be. He wasn't afraid of money problems, Relena's income was enough to support them both but the horror of mission failure haunted him.  
  
He walked for about six or seven blocks when he reached his first destination. He looked up at the big flashing yellow lights and heaved a heavy sigh. He then chose that moment to walk inside to help the ring reach it's new home.  
  
"Welcome to Reno's Pawnshop, we buy and sell anything. How can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper, repeating a phrase he had probably said a few hundred times.  
  
"I'd like to sell this," Heero said as he placed his wife's treasure on the desk in front of the shopkeeper.  
  
The shopkeeper examined the ring for a few moments and asked," Mighty fine ring you got here, who'd ya steal it from?"  
  
"My wife....." grunted Heero, not wanting to continue the conversation. The shopkeeper, sensing Heero's regrets spoke up and said," You don't have to sell this if you don't want to."  
  
"Just give me the money," said Heero as he extended his palm to collect the bills.  
  
The shopkeeper handed the bills to the man and walked back to the TV in the back to watch late night talk shows featuring the deranged Chet Derango.  
  
Heero winced as he counted only 2,500 dollars. It was a mere fraction of the amount he had spent but he accepted it and walked out the door and across the street.  
  
As he walked into the dimly lighted room he was met with a bunch of stares from men at the counter who turned back to what they were doing a second later.  
  
Heero walked over to the bar and asked for a few drinks. It looked like the beginning of a long night for him.  
  
The next morning he woke up on the side of a street when a policeman poked  
  
him with the tip of his shoe.  
  
"Been drinkin'' a bit too much I see," said the cop  
  
"Ohhhhh," Heero groaned as he began to realize what he did last night.  
  
"Well, up to your feet, sir. We have to get back to the station,"said the cop. He helped Heero up to his feet and helped him into the squad car.  
  
Heero looked out of he window to the squad car, hoping that nobody he knew would recognize his face. He looked through the caged bars separating the front and back seats and saw the cop keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"I shall not tolerate a second mission failure," he said out loud.  
  
The cop raised an eyebrow to the kid's statement and asked," What's wrong with ya, kid?"  
  
Heero didn't acknowledge a single word that came out of the policeman's mouth.  
  
"Well, my name is Officer Steve," said the officer, hoping to spark a conversation with Heero," what is your name?"  
  
"I have no need to express these personal questions with you," Heero stated before going back to survey the situation he was in.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Heero asked himself in his head,"I'm not entirely sure. The alcohol doesn't affect me much. I don't get the drunken feeling that affects the normal person's ability to think. I just like drinking. Odds are my body collapses after to many drinks but my mind does not. Why is this? Am I imperfect?"  
  
Heero continued thinking this when the car reached a stoplight. Acting on his emotions, Heero smashed the bars and was able to knock Officer Steve in the head. Before he could react, Heero was out the door and to the front door where he collided his fist with the officer's face to knock him unconscious. After this, Heero ran down the street leaving the traffic problem to the authorities.  
  
"I shall not tolerate another mission failure." he said to himself once again while heading to a secret spot of his. He checked his jacket pocket to feel for any money and cringed when he realized all the money was gone.  
  
"Somebody in the bar must have taken it before depositing me on the sidewalk," he murmured to himself  
  
Elsewhere, Relena woke up. She began her morning custom by rolling to her side and whispering how much she loved Heero into his ear. This time though, he wasn't there. Her mind immediately began skimming through reasons for Heero's absence. Out of habit, she felt her finger then and discovered that her ring was missing.  
  
"But what could have happened?" she asked to nobody in particular. She then chuckled a bit, "He probably went to get an inscription written on it. How sweet."  
  
She happily frolicked downstairs to make herself some breakfast. She turned on the TV for her morning news and then went to pour herself some cereal.  
  
"Stay off of Maple Street for the time being due to an unmoving car at the intersection. The car was found to be a police car with an unconscious officer inside. He is being questioned as we speak. We shall give you further updates when they are received."  
  
"I hope that whoever dare assault a police officer gets a just punishment. They should be put in jail for a long time for that act of violence." Relena said, angry at whoever the assailant was.  
  
Heero's heart felt a ringing pain as he thought of his promise to the woman he loved. But deep down, he knew the promise didn't matter. They weren't gonna last anyway, he knew that. He knew that as soon as she realized he had failed his mission to hold a successful job they would be torn apart. That is why he had taken the ring, it didn't hold any meaning for he knew it was already over.  
  
"I've been trying to drown my sorrows with this alcohol," he said to himself, realizing what he thought was the truth,"but it holds no answers. All it does is knock my weak body out after large amounts are consumed. It doesn't help. Damn you, Dr.J. Why did you mold my mind so it would be unaffected by the sauce."  
  
He looked down at the river from where he sat, the river filled with waste  
  
and sewage. "Even if it doesn't help me, why do I desire more,"he asked while looking  
  
at an empty beer bottle float downstream.  
  
At this point he chose to get up and start walking again. He estimated that it was about noon due to the position of the sun in the sky. He strolled along the beach until he came to a junkyard. He noted that sewage was leaking from the junk pile into the water. After strolling a few more feet, he heard a faint voice.  
  
"Wonder who that could be," Heero asked.  
  
"Ah, found it,"said Duo to himself proudly as he wiped the dirt and oil  
  
off his hands while admiring the good chunk of gundanium he had found. He looked off into the distance and saw a familiar face walking towards him.  
  
"Yo, Heero!!" shouted the braided man while waving towards the lone soldier below.  
  
"Maxwell," he replied, acknowledging his war "buddy".  
  
"Y'know Relena's been looking for you,"Duo said  
  
"I don't care," said Heero, a slight pain appearing in his heart."Duo, can I stay at your house for a few days?"  
  
"Ehhh, sure," said Duo as he made a mental note to call Relena  
  
"So, Heero" started the American man,"what brings you to my little rat hole?"  
  
Heero heaved a heavy sigh as he walked towards a dinky little house at end of the junk pile. "I need somewhere to stay for the night and then I'll be off and hassle you no longer."  
  
"Okay then...." said Duo as they came up to his house.   
  
It wasn't a very glamorous home that came to Heero's eyes as Duo opened the unlocked door. Just the bare essentials. There was a small kitchenette in the edge of the room with a stove and a cooling unit designed to keep the cold in more effectively than it's 21st century counterpart. The room was littered with tools and junk and there was a couch in the center facing a rather large television set. There was one door leading to the bedroom and another door leading to the bathroom.  
  
"I need to take a shower," Heero said and walked straight towards the bathroom maneuvering through miscellaneous tools and metal scraps and a few disgusting insects.  
  
"Eccch," Duo said when he thought of somebody else using his towel.  
  
Duo lay down on the couch and picked up the remote control. He aimed it towards the television and the news popped up. He was about to flip through the channels as usual when he saw a picture of Heero pop up on the screen.  
  
"The wounded officer has given a description of this man. This man is said to resemble the Heero Yuy of the Eve Wars. If encountered, be careful. This character, whoever he is, has wounded a police officer and shall be dealt with justly."  
  
"Reminds me," said Duo as he picked up the phone and dialed Relena's number.  
  
Relena picked up the phone immediately and gasped,"Heero?!" Her heart sank when she heard Duo's voice.  
  
"Hey, babe!" said the ex-pilot," sorry to say that I'm not your future husband. But he is here. He seems to be in a hurry to get someplace."  
  
"Really, Heero is there?" Relena's heart began to beat," did he have my wedding ring with him?"  
  
"Sorry," said Duo,"I doubt so. I didn't see anything on his hands and I detected a slight trace of alcohol from him. By the way, turn your TV onto channel 10."  
  
Relena did as she was told and about three minutes later she hung up without saying goodbye. At that time, Duo heard the shower stop beating the bathtub beneath it. Heero looked at the filthy piece of cloth Duo used to dry himself. It was a regular towel, a nice blue one. The disgusting thing is that it was covered in dirt and oil. How Duo stayed clean was a mystery to him.   
  
After waiting a few minutes to dry, he got dressed and walked outside. He looked at Duo who was watching cartoons and didn't realize that Duo had an eye on him. He went over to the refrigerator and examined its contents. After finding a six pack, he walked straight into Duo's bedroom and locked the door.  
  
"How rude," thought Duo  
  
Heero sat on Duo's bed and started guzzling down the beer. He was still unsure of why he kept on drinking but didn't stop. After drinking all six cans, he lay back on the bed and rested his eyes.  
  
Duo looked up, there was a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and looked up at a couple of police officers standing there.  
  
"We've had a report of a suspect in this house," said the tougher looking  
  
of the two.  
  
Duo silently walked back and pointed towards his bedroom door. He had a bit of a criminal record already and he didn't want to make it worse.  
  
They silently opened the door. Luckily, Heero's senses were at a low considering the time of peace. They walked up to the bed and injected Heero with a strong tranquilizer. They bigger on picked him up and led him toward the door.  
  
"We'll have to take you in for questioning," said the smaller officer," and we will have to get the proper authorities to look at the sanitation of this house."  
  
"It must be for the best," thought Duo as he was led into the car and placed next to the unconscious soldier,"but Relena and I have to have a little talk about this."  
  
Relena stood by the jail cell, watching her lover lay unconscious on the cot. She sighed as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart, reminded of how many nights she fell asleep to it's sound.  
  
She opened the door with the key the guard had given her and sat herself by Heero. She began softly stroking his hair while imagining what to say when he came to.Her thoughts were interrupted when he began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing in his view was Relena. He jumped up when he saw her and backed himself up to the side of the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here," he asked.  
  
She felt hurt by his fear of her," I am here to make you suffer for your sins. You stole from me and you broke your promise to not cause pain ever again."  
  
An eerie moment of silence remained in the air.  
  
"Why?" she asked, hoping everything would be better once he answered  
  
"I have failed my mission." he sighed,"I have failed you."  
  
She edged herself a bit closer to Heero and lifted his chin up, staring into the deep Prussian blue eyes of his. "You have never failed me, relationships are supposed to be rocky, not everything is perfect. You are not perfect, love."  
  
"No, I cannot accept imperfection," Heero shook his head, his eyes breaking their grasp with hers.  
  
Relena frowned," Until you can accept your imperfection, I'll have to leave you here to deal with your punishment.  
  
"Yes, thank you for accepting my imperfection, honey," Heero smiled  
  
Relena smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips. With that, she stood up and left the room, leaving Heero alone to think. Moments later, Duo came bouncing down the hall and stopped in front of Heero's cell.  
  
"Heero!!" he shouted happily,"guess what, I paid your bail. You are free."  
  
"But I have to accept my pun..." Heero was interrupted by Duo pulling him towards the cell door.  
  
"You're no fun," Duo said,"how 'bout we go out on the town to celebrate your freedom."  
  
Heero nodded and left with Duo. His heart was telling him to stay and fulfill Relena's wishes but the promise of alcohol beckoned him forward.  
  
"And guess what?" Duo said as they left the station  
  
"What?" asked the Japanese man  
  
"They said my house had to be cleaned up so I'm gonna be staying over at a friend's hotel tonight, okay. You can stay too."  
  
"Great," Heero replied, truly grateful he had a place to sleep without Relena chasing him.  
  
Later that night, Duo opened the door to one of his favorite hangouts. They were met with a room full of flashing lights and extremely loud music. After walking in, two scantily clad women walked up to Duo.  
  
"Welcome back, hun," said the first  
  
"Who's your friend?" asked the second  
  
"This is the famous Heero Yuy," grinned Duo,"we're the wild wing boys."  
  
The two girls giggled. After that encounter, Duo walked off to dance with the two ladies while Heero went up to the bar.  
  
"The strongest thing you've got," said Heero to the bartender, a balding man in his early 40s.  
  
Without rendering a reaction, the bartender poured the liquid out of a bottle containing many Xs on it.  
  
"How are you gonna pay?" asked the bartender while purposely holding the glass back from Heero's grasp.  
  
This move by the bartender was not very smart. Heero delivered a powerful punch straight into the bartender's face and looked as the contents of his glass spilled onto the bartender's clothing. After spitting on the one who kept the glass from him, he reached over and grabbed the bottle he poured it out of.  
  
"Weakling," he said as he walked off with the bottle to a secluded part of the dance floor.  
  
After a few chugs, another scantily clad woman walked over to Heero. "You're kinda cute," she said," wanna dance?"  
  
Heero gave her the "you gotta be kidding" look and then took another chug of his alcohol. Without paying attention to his glare, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up, making him drop his bottle in the process. The bottle dropped spilling its contents all over the floor.  
  
Heero immediately took action. He quickly took her arm and twisted it around, threatening to break it off. "Do you know what I can do?" he asked as he stared into the frightened girl's eyes.  
  
The girl tried as hard as she could to escape his grip without any progress. She couldn't scream because the noises of the club could deafen the loudest boom.  
  
Heero, thinking to not get into anymore trouble, shoved her into the crowd and went down on his knees to try and lap up the spilled alcohol. Ignoring the shards of glass that poked at his face, he continued to try and get as much of the alcohol consumed as possible.   
  
Moments later, the female came back with a heavily built male, presumably her friend or relative.   
  
"Him, he is the one who threatened me," she said pointing towards the guy with his tongue to the ground.  
  
The tough looking male reached downwards and got a hold on Heero's hair. With a firm grip on it, he yanked Heero up and punched him in the gut. Heero remained emotionless.  
  
"Now listen here, ya little twerp," the guy said in a less than polite way," If you mess with my little sister again then I'll have to.."  
  
Before he could finish, the man collapsed on the ground. Heero had made his foot come into contact with the man's weak point, rendering him in pain. Even the strongest warrior isn't below this level of dirty battle.   
  
"Hmmmm," he said as he wandered off to the bar to collect more alcohol. Upon his arrival, he promptly sat himself behind the counter and began drinking the alcohol, which he loved so much, not even aware of how he was damaging himself.  
  
A certain amount of time later, Heero woke up in an unknown room. He looked down and saw that he didn't have anything on except for his Death boxers. (See My Stoopid Fanfic). As his eyes became used to the surrounding, he saw that he was chained to the bed he was on. At that time, a girl walked in. She had hair that looked bluish to Heero and looked about his age. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him on the bed. Heero blinked and looked at her again, she looked familiar. She looked as somebody that he had seen during his war days.  
  
"Oh," she started," so you've finally come to."  
  
She reached into a basket by the bed and threw Heero's clothing to him.   
  
"Man, was last night wild or what," she smiled.  
  
Heero, still hung over from the night before, glared at her for a few moments before asking,"Did we?"  
  
Hilde giggled," No silly, you are engaged. I wouldn't do anything that stupid."  
  
Heero gazed at her for another moment before she walked over and unlocked the chains which bound Heero to the bedposts.  
  
"So, what happened?" he asked  
  
"Well, let us just say that somebody got a little bit tipsy."  
  
"I got tied to the bed for being tipsy??"  
  
She giggled once again," Tipsy as in 'fell into the river' tipsy."  
  
"And I was chained because...."  
  
"Because somebody snuck into my bed the other night and I thought it was my Sporky." she replied, pausing to take a second to sigh and remember that Sporky was out of town on a special project.  
  
Heero quickly put on his clothing, effectively hiding the Death Boxers, which were created in an alternate dimension.  
  
As Hilde left the room, Heero sat at the foot of the bed and wondered how he became drunk. In the past, only his body was effected by the alcohol and his mind was like oil to the water. Now, according to Hilde, his years of training were being lost as the alcohol began piercing his mind.  
  
He shook his head, this wasn't what was important now. What was important was regaining perfection so that his future wife would accept him again. The ex-Gundam soldier left the bedroom and saw Hilde at the breakfast table eating her Lucky Charms. He walked over to the seat across from hers and sat there.  
  
After some moments time, Heero pulled over the box of Lucky Charms and started doing the kids puzzle on the back. Just as he started, Hilde dropped her spoon into the dish half full of milk and stood up.  
  
"Yes," she asked the silent soldier  
  
"Where is Duo?"  
  
"He went back home. But you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."  
  
"I'd rather not," he replied," I have to go now. Space awaits."  
  
His plan was simple enough, go up into space and live for awhile with no alcohol in his personal shuttle.  
  
After some odd hours of travel, Heero arrived in the orbit around the moon. He lay there quietly, repeating in his mind the dangers of alcohol.  
  
"How ironic," he thought," I, Heero Yuy, one of the best soldiers of my time is nearly defeated by alcohol when he is a bit over 'legal age'."  
  
He lay there quietly with his radio set to televise the local AA meeting. The discussion of the pitiful people slowly began to make him realize, that could be him. Just then, he felt a rumble. A huge freighter flew out carrying beer out to the colonies. On the back of the freighter, there was a picture of Wing ZERO Custom, wings fully spread, holding a can of beer.  
  
Smiling, Heero followed the freighter towards its destination. He let out a laugh as he looked at the grinning picture of his Gundam which was probably printed on millions of beer bottles throughout the galaxy. He knew he'd have a blast this time.  
  
Heero punched a few keys on the keyboard in front of him and plotted that the ship was headed towards a planet similar to Earth about 80 AUs from Pluto.  
  
This planet was aided by the help of an artificial sun. This planet was known to many as the party planet. The main attraction, actually the only attraction, was a huge domed building on one of the planet's northern hemispheres. Inside this huge dome was a party. Not one of those parties where adults mingle and such but a huge blowout of a party. The party on the planet was so huge that the planet itself was barren of all life. Remains of cities crumbled under their own weight while plant life was covered  
  
with a thick layer of dust.  
  
As the freighter neared it's destination, the music blaring loudly from the planet reached Heero's ears. He was at least an AU from the planet but the faint sound of the music was a hint at what was to come. As he slowly reached the planet, the music gradually grew louder. Heero's ears were used to loud noises because of many launches and battles but this music was outrageous.  
  
Being the strong man he was, Heero parked his car on the planet by the recently parked freighter. He walked over to the door and knocked. A barely audible voice is what he got as a reply. He knocked again and out came a reasonably tough looking trucker. On the name tag stitched to his spacesuit was the name Fred.   
  
Fred was holding a clipboard with some information on it. Rather than asking, Heero  
  
swiftly knocked poor Fred unconscious. He then bent over to pick up the clipboard and read the address of the company this was sent from. Right on the top were the words "Wing Beer, enabling you to spread your wings and fly."  
  
For a swift moment Heero thought about why he never flew when he was drunk but the thought soon passed. Heero got back in his little craft and sped off the planet. When slightly out of the atmosphere, he aimed the ship's feeble weaponry on the truck and blasted. Those people were injured enough by alcohol, drugs, and are probably all deaf but at least none would suffer from something with his "name" on it. He wished that they would never feel his pain but that was too much to hope for.  
  
A while later, Heero arrived at the office of a lawyer by the name of Wang-Mu. Heero walked in without knocking and went straight into the lawyer's office.  
  
"Why Heero," she said,"what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"No chitchat," Heero replied," but look at this." Heero showed the paper and the logo to Wang-Mu.  
  
"This isn't my specialty," she said," but this looks easy."  
  
About a week passed and Heero walked out with a briefcase full of cash. The trial went by pretty quickly after the perfect one gave the company Duo's number. All he took was enough.  
  
Soon enough, he was back at home. Once he arrived at the spaceport, he took a taxi to the pawnshop where he had sold his wife's ring a while back.  
  
"Take it back for any price you want," stuttered Derango, "that ring is cursed. Ever since I got it.....I haven't had any business at all."  
  
Heero left the whole briefcase there anyway. He also failed to mention the fact that Chet Derango had forgotten to flip the "Sorry we're closed" sign to the other side which read "Yes we're open".  
  
Heero walked to his and Relena's home from there. Seeing that she was not home, he broke in through the front door (since his key was taken by Relena) and went inside. After examining the insides once again and heaving a heavy sigh, he went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner.  
  
When Relena came back from a hard day of work, she smelled a rich savory smell. After opening the door, she realized the smell was coming from inside. After walking inside, she closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen doorway where she saw a candle lit table with a vase of flowers on it. She walked in and saw not a soul.  
  
"Relena," came a voice from behind her. She turned around and looked downwards and saw Heero leaning on one knee holding out a small velvet box. "Relena, will you marry me?"  
  
As she stood there gasping, Heero stood up and embraced her, bracing his lips onto hers and kissing while expertly placing the ring on her finger.  
  
She broke away from Heero, stared deeply into his cobalt blue eyes and reached into her purse for the home breathalyzer test of hers. Heero moved forward once more for a kiss and she stuck the test into Heero's mouth. 


End file.
